What happened when they were young?
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Sev's sister had been murdered a long time ago. The case had gone cold. Why can;t Rita just leave it alone?
1. Chapter 1

Severus looked down at the glaring picture of his family. He hated Rita Skeeter for publishing it. Even in the picture he could see the evil in his step-father's eyes, the rage in his mother's. And he could see the fear in his and his sister's eyes. He did not want to read the article, but he had too.

_Siri Elizabeth Snape__ was a wizarding beauty pageant contestant who was murdered in her home. The fourteen-year-olds body was found in the basement of the family home eight days after her death, after a muggle neighbor reported the she had not seen the girl and had heard screaming a week or so ago.(Cops had initially ignored the complaint, as screams were common in that house.) Siri had been struck on the head, rapped, stabbed, hexed with dark magic and strangled. The case, which remains unsolved, continues to generate public and media interest._

_Agencies initially suspected Siri's older brother, Severus Snape (Professor). However, he was exonerated when DNA taken from the victim's clothes suggested he was not involved. Her parents have been completely cleared by the head investigator of the time, but many do not agree with the ruling. _

He had not done that to his sister. He hadn't.

_I, Rita Skeeter, decided to dig deeper into the case. I felt the world must know what really happened. _

_Coverage of the case has often focused on Siri's participation in beauty pageants, her parents' new wealth and the unusual evidence in the case. Reports have also questioned the Aurors overall handling of the case. Also a factor is the girl's step-father. More suspicious is that several defamation suits have been filed against several media organizations by family members. _

_Siri was born Just eight months after her older brother, Severus. She was enrolled by her mother in a variety of different beauty pageants. Her mother taught her singing and violin lessons. Her active role in pageants was highly scrutinized by media following the murder._

_According to the testimony of Eileen Snape, she discovered her daughter was missing after finding on the staircase a note demanding large amounts of money for her safe return — almost the exact value of a bonus her husband, Adair, had received earlier that year. Despite specific instructions in the ransom note that aurors and friends not be contacted, she contacted the aurors and flooed family and friends. The aurors conducted a cursory search of the house, but did not find any obvious signs of a break-in or forced entry. The note suggested that the ransom collection would be monitored and Siri would be returned as soon as the money was obtained. Adair made arrangements for the availability of the ransom, which a friend, John picked up that morning from Gringotts. _

_In the afternoon, eight days later, Auror Moody asked a muggle neighbor of the Snapes, to search the house for "anything unusual." Adair and the muggle started their search in the huge basement. After first searching the bathrooms the two of them went into a "wine cellar" where Adair found his step-daughter's body covered in a white blanket. She was also found with a nylon cord around her neck, her wrists tied above her head, and duct tape covering her mouth. Several bruises, hex-marks, and cuts were on her body. Next to her lay her older brother, chained to the wall and beaten severely. He was rushed to St. Mungo's. _

_The Auror's were later claimed by observers to have made several critical mistakes in the investigation, such as not sealing off the crime scene and allowing friends and family in and out of the house once a kidnapping was reported._

_Critics of the investigation have since claimed that aurors also did not sufficiently attempt to gather forensic evidence before or after Siri's body was found, possibly because they immediately suspected Severus in the killing (even though he had been chained.). Some Aurors holding these suspicions reported them to the __Prophet__, which began reporting on the fact that the body of the girl was found in her own home. Considered highly suspicious by the investigating aurors. The results of the autopsy revealed that Siri was killed by strangulation a combination of hexes and knife wounds, along with trauma to the head. A garrote made from a length of tweed cord and the broken handle of a paintbrush had been used to strangle her; her skull had suffered severe blunt trauma; there was even evidence of conventional rape, and sexual assault could not be ruled out. The official cause of death was asphyxiation due to strangulation associated with craniocerebral trauma._

_The bristle end of the paintbrush was found in a tub of Eileen's art supplies. Experts noted that the construction of the garrote required a special knowledge of knots. Autopsy also revealed that Siri had eaten chocolate only a few hours before the murder. Photographs of the home, taken the day Siri's body was found, show a bowl half-eaten chocolate frog on the kitchen table, and Moody reported finding Severus's fingerprints on it. However, both Eileen and Adair claim not to remember putting this bowl on the table or feeding pineapple to Siri. (The couple also insists that Siri and Severus's sister, Serenity, had been with a boy while this was happening.) Aurors reported no signs of forced entry, although a basement window that had been broken and left unsecured before Christmas, along with other open doors, were reported._

_Investigators extracted enough material from a mixed blood sample found on Siri's underwear to establish a DNA profile. The DNA belongs to an unknown male. _

_Case speculation by experts, media and the parents has supported different hypotheses. For a long time, the Aurors supported the hypothesis that her mother and step-father injured her child (speculation of child abuse is a factor of this) in a fit of rage and then proceeded to kill her. _

_Another accusation was that Adair had been sexually abusing his step-daughter and murdered her as a cover. Severus, who was fourteen at the time of Siri death, was also targeted by speculation, and asked to testify at the grand jury hearing. Auror suspicions were initially concentrated almost exclusively on the members of the family, as the girl's parents had rasied such suspicion. _

_The Snape's have consistently held that the crime was committed by an intruder. They retained that the crime was most probably a kidnapping gone wrong, and they were not involved in the murder. This caused suspicions as the Aurors were replaced by different Aurors- all supposed friends of the couple. Evidence of physical abuse, neglect, sexual molestation, or serious personality disorders in the household prior to the murder, were ignored also._

_Ignoring the fact that a large percentage of child homicides are committed by parents and family of the victim, the Auror in charge (Asa) faulted the original investigators for closely scrutinizing the family. He also criticized Moody and other Aurors for what he described as a deeply flawed investigation. The most likely scenario based on the evidence, Asa speculated, was that Siri was killed by a young, inexperienced criminal (Severus he accused) who was sexually obsessed with the child. _

_Moody, a seasoned auror, who assisted Asa with the case originally suspected the parents, but after Asa questioned his sanity, no one took him seriously. Moody writes that he quibbled with Asa, but insisted he was sane. _

_I, Rita Skeeter, investigative journalist and author suggest the existence of a connection of the murder to the industry of wizarding child pornography. Something that lit up the headlines few months ago, but lost leverage when no evidence was brought forth._

_I, Rita Skeeter, am going to dig further into this case. _


	2. Chapter 2

Severus through the paper down, irritated. Why couldn't Rita leave his life alone? Stupid bint, stupid Prophet! No one would ever really know what happened- no one would tell. It was a dark secret. His whole life was basically a secret. And the porn thing- it had happened to him and the rest of the kids- but no one figure that out either.

This was what really happened.

**Severus was in trouble. Huge trouble. He had stolen a chocolate frog from his step-father's cabinet. But Siri was hungry; she had not eaten in ages. He was hungry too, but he did not mind. He just wanted to be sure she ate something. His Step-father Adair had caught him. He started to beat him, like usual. He was used to it. His father had done it, and his mother too. He took it. He did not feel bad. **

"**Thief!" Adair yelled, kicking him in the gut.**

**His mother came in. "What did he do?" She snarled, glaring down at him. **

"**He was stealing food." Adair hissed. **

**His mother pulled her wand out, and for the longest time hexed him. Serenity just sat at the table, painting her nails. For thirteen she was already mean, she smirked as blood started to drip. Serenity was the favorite. A result of his mother's constant cheating on his father, with Adair. Finally his mother had killed his father, throwing him in a cauldron. And days later she married Adair. **

**Severus did not hate his sister just envied her. As soon as they were married, she was never hit again. His mother adored her, and her father loved her.**

**The blunt of the abuse fell on him and Siri. Mostly him- only because he was always the one stealing food to survive, and the one trying to protect his sister. **

**Adair had thrown his down the steps to the basement, he flew down the stairs. He swore he could hear Serenity laugh, as he landed with a thud on the ground. He jumped up, and ran to the wine-room- trying to find something to defend himself with. He found nothing, and Adair hexed him bloody. **

"**I'll teach you." He hissed, ragging him by the hair and chaining him to the wall. He pulled off his belt and handed it to his mother. She went to town on him, laughing. **

**Eventually they had left. He was all alone, and bleeding. He hurt, but he was more worried about Siri. How could he protect her now? He had groggily opened his eyes, the next day. He wished he hadn't. **

**Right in front of him, Siri was lying on the floor, bleeding. Not moving. Adair and his mother were talking- frantic. **

"**Siri." He had whispered, and his sister picked up her head a few inches and stared at him, smiling. She reached for his hand and he grabbed at it. She was alive. **

**Adair was bloody, and his mothers hair was disheveled. **

"**Is she breathing?" She hissed, pushing Adair. **

**His step-father leaned down and touched her neck. Siri had flinched, and his mother had sighed with relief. **

**Severus saw her twitch again, and noticed her night-gown was ripped. He saw a nice pile of blood, spilling across the floor. He struggled against the chains but they held tight, all he managed to do was draw attention to him.  
Adair smiled at him, cruel and evil. "Just in time for the show, boy." **

**His step-father lifted a boot and brought it down on Siri's gut. She didn't even move or flinch, just laid still. **

**He had screamed, begged them to stop. He had even managed to get one arm free in his panic. **

**But they had just laughed; his mother pulled up his sister by the hair, and knifed her. She had the same mad look in her eyes as when she had killed his father. **

**He yelled loud. Called for help. Called for someone to call 911. But the house was huge, did his scream even carry?**

**His step-father smiled and lifted his cane. His mother held his sister up, and then Adair hit her in the face. Her neck twisted- in a way that was not natural. They dropped her. **

**Siri was dead, just like that. His parents seemed not to notice. Not until Severus started to freak out. He could not breathe, he could not talk. What the hell had just happened? **

**That was when his mother looked down; saw the awkward angle of the neck. She screamed and fell to her knees, slapping Siri on the face. "Wake up!" She screamed. **

**Adair turned white and shook Siri, trying to wake her. She would not awaken, her head just flopped. **

"**We have to hide her."**

**His mother shook her head. "Should I put her in the fire?"**

**Adair ran his hands through his hair. "No-**

"**Siri!" Severus yelled, straining to be free. He would kill them. **

**That was Adair back-handed him- so hard the world went black. The last thing he saw was Siri, and the blood. SO much of it. **

**He had awoken in the hospital. There were needles in him and potions being shoved in his throat. He tried to speak, but a healer shushed him. His face was on fire, and his stomach hurt. **

**He tried to say Siri's name, but nothing came out but slurs. **

**He was already scared, but when he heard his mother cry out, in fake anguish, his blood ran cold. **

"**My baby!" She had sobbed, hugging him. He was sure he was the only one who could hear the insincerity. **

**He tried to flinch away, but she held firm, crying crocodile tears on his face. He wanted to strangle her, choke her. **

**She leaned close, and whispered in his ear. "You have no idea what happened. If you tell anyone I'll kill serenity."**

**He believed her. She was mad after all. **


	3. Chapter 3

The awkward questions were what he hated the most. They had opened the case up again. That meant he was interviewed again. He was scared of the wooden room; he had been in there too often as a kid and teenager. He felt as small as a toddler sitting in that chair. With Dragon, and Elrod, Hazel, and Asa. He felt like running from the room.

"Were just going to ask you some questions okay?" Dragon pushed at a recorder. "Were going to record this okay?"

Severus nodded, playing with a thread on his robes.

"A verbal answer!" His uncle, Elrod yelled. He was the lawyer in charge of pretending this never happened.

"Yes." He whispered, flinching at the sharp voice.

Dragon turned his soft eyes on him. "Just relax. This will be easy- just tell the truth."

Severus took a deep breath. He was going to lie, but he felt guiltier than usual now.

"He is not a child." Elrod muttered, not loud enough for the recorder.

"What was that?" Dragon asked.

"Let's get started." Elrod barked.

Dragon nodded and gestured at a skinny lady, one of Elrod's friends. "This is Hazel; she's going to ask a few questions. She is a social worker. Asa is going to ask a few questions too- he's an auror."

Severus nodded, scared to death. He did not want to be here.

"If you want to leave at any time you may."

He nodded again.

Hazel glared at him and he dropped his eyes to the table.

"Where were you the night your sister died?"

Severus had rehearsed this with his uncle many times. "Downstairs."

Dragon spoke up. "Why were you downstairs? What were you doing?"

"I accidentally chained myself to a wall." He lied easily, but felt guilty.

"How did you get covered in bruises, son?"

Asa stood up. "This is not what this interview is about! Ask him questions about the death." He yelled.

Severus flinched, and started to panic. He did not want to be here.

Dragon cleared his throat. "I apologize. Go on."

Hazel spat the next question. "You love your parents, right?"

Severus lied, "Yes."

"You consider you step-dad a father right?"

"Yes."

"You call him dad."

"Yes." Only because he had too, but he kept that to himself.

"Are your parents murderers?"

He was about to answer when Dragon stood up. "Questions like that are-"

Hazel glowered at the man. "In _your _opinion are your parents murderers?"

"No." Another lie. He remained calm though, not touching or fidgeting with anything.

"Did you kill you sister?"

Severus glared. "No! I loved Siri!" He insisted, not wanting to think of how bad it hurt to be without her.

Hazel nodded. "You were downstairs with the body?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice anything suspicious? See anything? Hear the murder or murderers?"

"No. I didn't hear anything." He fabricated, staying firm. Not betraying the lie in his voice.

"You have no idea of what happened?" Dragon asked.

Severus shook his head. "No, I woke up and she was there." On the floor. Bloody.

"And that's all you saw?"

"Yeah."

"But when you were found you were rushed to the hospital. Did you wake up before that?"

Severus did not miss a beat. "Yeah, for a few seconds. I was out of it."

"But you could see well enough to see Siri?"

Severus nodded. "Yeah, yes."

"How did you feel about your parents implementing you in the murder?" Dragon's voice was soft.

"Umm-"

Elrod jumped up. "You cannot ask those questions!"

Dragon cleared his throat. "Had you ever seen your parents hit your sister or abuse her and anyway else?"

Hazel spoke up. "This is not what this is about. This interview is about the murder."

It went on this way for a long time. And Severus felt that Dragon was making no progress- not that he cared. He would never tell what really happened. He wanted his parents to win. It was easier that way.

Another meeting today. This one was worse. It was with Hazel and Asa.

He was used to these kinds of talks and questions, but he hated the awkwardness. The questions made him uncomfortable.

"Did your parents ever hit you?" Hazel started.

"No."

"Slap you."

"Never."

"Did they ever starve you?"

"No."

"Did they ever do those things to your sisters?"

"No, they didn't."

"Was there any sexual abuse in the home?"

"Nope." He lied.

Hazel smiled at him, as if applauding his lies.

Asa yawned as she pulled out a chart. Severus scowled- he hated the awkward chart. She pointed to the chest of the chart- a picture of a male.

"What is this?"

"Chest."

She went on with the questions and he was more than glad when they were done.

The next day it was his own interview with Dragon and a new lady.

"This is a social worker. Her name is Clementine."

Severus nodded, and played with his sleeve.

"I just wanted to get you alone." Dragon smiled kindly.

He nodded. He knew the drill.

Clementine smiled too. "You can leave whenever you want too."

He nodded. "I know." He hissed. "Let's just start."

"Alrighty then." She did not miss a beat.

"I know this is stupid, but I'm going to pull out a chart. It-"

"I know what the bloody chart is." He snarled- interrupting her.

"Easy now. This is just protocol." Dragon said.

He frowned, but Clementine still pulled out a chart. The awkward chart.

"I'm going to point some things, and I would be happy if you would name them."

He nodded.

She pointed to easy parts first- ears and nose and eyes. But then it got awkward.

She pointed to parts Slytherin's did not talk about. He turned red and looked down at the table.

After a few minutes she spoke. "Can you tell me what this is?"

He shook his head. Slytherin's did not say that. "No."

"Can't or won't?"

Severus glowered. "I'm leaving." He knew what they were, but you're not supposed to say them.

Dragon stood up but did not block the door like Elrod did.

"We'll put the chart away; can we just ask a few more questions?" His voice was soft, and betrayed no hidden motives.

He nodded and sank back down in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Alright then," She shoved the chart away. "You say your parents never hit you?"

"Yeah, never." He insisted.

"Severus, "Dragon leaned close to him, "We have _dozens _of reports from Healer Pompfrey and Healer's and St. Mungo's. All of them document pictures and descriptions of wounds- cuts, hex marks, ribs poking out of your skin. There are several broken bones. Mal-nutrition charges. Allegations of rape." His voice was soft and kind, but Severus took it as Dragon not believing his lies.

"It never happened!" He roared.

Clementine patted his arm. "Okay. This is just protocol." She said softly.

"I don't want to be here!"

"Just a few more questions." Dragon begged.

Severus glared but nodded again.

"Let's move on to other things." Dragon said, turning to Clementine.

Clementine pulled out a paper. "There are several allegations that officials in the ministry, school, hospital, and auror office covered many things up. Like instances of abuse, and slave labor. I want to ask you a few things about this."

Severus took a deep breath- keeping his lying face on. "Fine." He allowed.

"Do you have knowledge of a slave labor ring?"

"Nope." He said, shaking his head.

"And knowledge or pornography ring?"

"No."

"Any knowledge of a sex trafficking ring?"

"No."

"Have you ever been subjected to, or know anyone who had been, to abuse of any kind?"

"No." He insisted.

Dragon and she sighed. It was obvious that they did not believe him, although his lying was superb.


	4. Chapter 4

Why couldn't all this nonsense go away?

"You made sure to tell them what I told you?"

Severus nodded at Elrod's question. He knew the drill- lie. And then lie some more.

It was not that hard to remember, or comply with.

"Good. Keep it up."

Severus nodded and stood up. "I'm going home."

Elrod nodded. "Go."

Now at home, he leaned back on his chair, wondering why Rita and the ministry had to open old wounds. What good did it ever do?

He wanted a good long drink, but once he started drinking it was hard to stop- a trait he had inherited from his father. He would just settle with going away into imagination land- a place where he didn't really have to feel if he didn't want to.

The tranquility could only last so long though. He groaned as the order came in- he knew awkward questions would come.

Once they had all settled in his living room, he noticed an addition- Dragon. He scowled. Why couldn't they just let it go?

Albus started the meeting, like usual.

"The Order is going to be helping the ministry investigate various charges. Dragon is here to explain them."

"There are several allegations that officials in the ministry, school, hospital, and auror office covered many things up. Like instances of abuse, and slave labor. I want to ask you a few things about this." Dragon was calm, but Severus knew he was angry by the way his eyes looked.

"It never happened!" Severus spat, answers that had been drilled into him- almost like a reflex.

All eyes went to him. And he shook his head angrily. "Let it go! Just let it go!" He was irate.

Dragon did not flinch. "Severus, you are free to leave if you wish. I understand that you are hesitant to help me. But this investigation would go a lot more smoothly if I had your help."

Severus glared but Albus spoke up quickly. "Of course he is willing to help. He is part of t he order-"

"I'm not helping! It never happened!" He insisted, putting his lying face on.

He was met with looks of doubt and pity and his face turned red.

"Severus, even if it didn't happen, Dragon still has to do a full investigation." Molly was quick to intervene.

Dragon nodded. "Rita has a special on it tonight."

Severus glowered- that bint! He slunk down into his chair and glowered toward the television- irritated the wizards had found a way, like the radio, to communicate.

He flipped the enormous contraption on and flipped until he found Rita's face.

**RITA SKEETER,: "I will be conducting this interview with Adair and Eileen. Both of whom are under heavy scrutiny by the public. Many believe that they are responsible for their daughter's death. **

The show began and on camera his mother and step-dad sat, looking serene and cool.

**RITA SKEETER: There has been some question as to why you hired a defense attorney. If your innocent- why are you worried?**

**ADAIR: I know. Well, we are surrounded by friends, our minister, our family doctor, a personal friend of mine who is also an attorney, and we relied on their guidance and my friend suggested that it would be foolish not to have knowledgeable counsel to help both us and with the investigation.**

**RITA SKEETER: Are you fully convinced that your daughter was kidnapped by some outsiders outside your family or circle of friends?**

**ADAIR: Yes. **

**RITA SKEETER: Eileen - you found the note. Was it a handwritten note, three pages?**

**EILEEN: I couldn't read the whole thing I - I just gotten up and I had got dressed and was on my way to the kitchen to make some coffee. And the note was lying across the run of one of the stair treads. It was just very early in the morning, and I started to read it, it said "we have your daughter." And it just wasn't registering. And I immediately ran back upstairs and pushed open her door, and she was not in her bed.**

**RITA SKEETER: Adair, you subsequently read the note. Was there anything in there that struck you in any sense?**

**ADAIR: Well, no. I mean, I read it very fast. I was out of my mind. And it said "Don't call the police." You know, that type of thing. So we didn't. **

**EILEEN: A neighbor called in Siri missing.**

**RITA SKEETER: How suspicious. Why didn't you call the aurors? Why did you take eight days? What were you doing?**

**ADAIR: Well, we'd thought she would wake up. And she didn't. It was a mistake. **

**Rita: Eight days…? You didn't call for help. A neighbor reported her missing. Why not take her to the hospital? And why was her brother beaten? **

**Eileen- I don't know. It was all so sudden. One minute my baby was alive and the next she was dead. **

**(END VIDEOTAPE) **That video ended and Severus growled at their fake tears- they had kill her. They knew it. They were monsters.

**RITA SKEETER (on camera): Adair did confirm that duct tape was found on his siri's mouth. I asked him about a cord found around her neck, he said he didn't see, it could have been there but he was panicked at that point. He picked up the body, ran screaming upstairs, hoping she was still alive, of course she was not.**

**Coming up in just a few minutes, we address the question - I address the question - to them of their being suspects themselves. That's natural in a case like this and we'll ask them about that coming up.**

A commercial started playing for Honey Dukes. Severus just wanted to run away and forget everything. But it was impossible. He could never forget.

**(BEGIN VIDEOTAPE)**

**RITA SKEETER (off camera): You were asked shortly thereafter for a hair sample and writing sample, blood sample. Who else was asked for this?**

**ADAIR: Well, my wife and I, Severus and our daughter Siri. **

**RITA SKEETER: Now, did you give the samples?**

**ADAIR: Uh-huh.**

**RITA SKEETER: Oh, really? Because the word was that you refused. So both of you, you gave samples?**

**ADAIR: Yes.**

**RITA SKEETER: Were you offended by that?**

**EILEEN: It was difficult. But, you know, they need to know - I mean our hand prints are all over our home, so they need to know if there's - if there are other ones -**

**RITA SKEETER: Auror Moody was quoted as saying that he doesn't regard it necessarily as a kidnapping. You think that's a wrong assumption?**

**EILEEN: It sure seemed like kidnapping to me.**

**RITA SKEETER: Inevitably, speculation on talk shows will focus on you. It's got to be a sickening -**

**ADAIR: It's nauseating beyond belief.**

**EILEEN: We are a Christian, God-fearing family. We love our children. We would do anything for our children.**

**RITA SKEETER: Do you take some comfort in believing that Siri is in a better place.**

**ADAIR: Yes. That's the one thing we want people dealing with us to know, to believe that, we know that in our heart.**

**EILEEN: She'll never have to know the loss of a child . She will never have to know cancer or death of a child.**

**(END VIDEOTAPE)**

**Rita was now talking" I'll now be speaking to an old muggle neighbor of the family- who has agreed to be interviewed for what she thinks is a muggle documentary. "**

**Rita: When was the last time they saw Siri Ramsey?**

**Neighbor: It was a week before. She and her brother had been sleeping outside in the cold. **

**WATERS: Outside? Did the children look healthy? **

**Neighbor: No. The kids were always covered in bruises and limping around. And the boy looked near starved to death- poor things. And that other sister they had- she always looked fine. I would always see her throwing things at her siblings. **

**Rita: Did you ever talk with them?**

**Neighbor: Seldom. Those kids were so afraid to talk to anyone. But sometimes the boy would come and beg for food. I remember one time I asked him how he got such a nasty bruise and he ran off with his sister. **

**Rita: Did you try hard to get them to sit down and talk? **

**Neighbor: Oh, yes. But they said they weren't supposed to talk to anyone. And then there big father comes running out of the house with his cane in the air and those little children ran off toward the house. I called the cops so many times, but nothing was ever done. **

**Rita: And you told me earlier that you often heard screams from the house?**

**Neighbor: Oh yes. There was never a moment without one. Especially at night. **

**Rita: What do you think happened?**

**Neighbor: "I think they killed there baby girl and got away with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since the damn investigation, Severus could not sleep or even relax. Flashbacks had become so often he found it hard to concentrate on anything else.

_He was in his house- in the underground room. It was dim- lit only by candles, as usual, and the smell of alcohol permeated the air. He was cold and he shivered along with the other children. His chains rubbed his wrist raw and he tried hard to not move. He tried even harder to not hear the screaming from the curtained off 'rooms.' Rooms where grown men picked a child-mostly girls, and did what they pleased with them. Beside him Ember shivered and started sobbing as her little sister cried in a room. He put a hand on hers and tried to calm her. But he was scared himself. He was the only boy- a rare treat. He was seldom used, except by the most disturbed individuals. People who liked to make him do things in exchange for his step-parent receiving bonuses and exonerations. _

_He had flinched when a familiar face came into view- his Uncle. He had great joy in taking him into a room and making Siri watch. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, willing the man to disinigrate. _

_He had, like everyone else, taken him into a room. And it did not matter how hard he kicked or screamed or begged. His uncle would get his way. Just like when Finrir wanted him. _

"_It won't hurt a bit." They would whisper, but it always did. More so when his sister cried out and started to sob. _

"_If you don't do this for me, I'll make your sister do it." _

_So of course he did anything asked of him. Even though the smell of booze was nauseating and he wanted to fight back. _

_As always he bit back tears- tears were the things those creeps wanted, they got off on it. _

"_Cry just a little for me, and I won't have to beat you."_

_But he never did. They would beat him unconscious but he would not cry._

_He was twelve and alone in the chamber. He wondered where the other Slytherin and pure-blood girls were. He felt dread in the back of his throat- he suspected that his death was coming soon. _

_The thing that happened next, it made him wish that it had. _

_A whole pack of werewolves came into the room- firewhiskey on the mouths. He had gagged at the smell of their breath, pressing their lips to his. He cried out at the long nails clawing into already bruised flesh. He had panicked- it was a full moon. Would his mother let him die an awful death when they changed? Or would they come and kick the werewolves out? He had actually cried this time- the evil in the eyes of the werewolves- it terrified him. And he had shaken and sobbed but that only excited them and made them laugh._

_The hospital was white and the smell burned his throat. Above him two big men touched him, smirking at him. He was delirious- he could not even tell them to stop._

_The minister. Severus was fifteen. The office was big and plush and he was being held down by Asa. The minister kissed him but Asa did not. He had no preference for boys- he like Siri, Ember, Mona, Trixie, and Cinder. But he was not above watching and helping. _

_Water was always terrifying to him. It was a dark monster that burned the skin and burned at your lungs. He had always feared the water. Ever since he could remember things. Things that being dipped in hot cauldrons or held under boiling bath water. Things like watching Siri sob as she was scrubbed at maliciously by strange men. And he hated the water- because no matter how hot you got it, it could never scrub the dirt and pain away. _

_It was photo-shoot day. That meant all around him girls were naked and shivering in the chamber. _

"_Boy, kiss her." He obeyed and locked lips with Sarah._

"_Touch her." He would obey, but with apologetic looks at the girls- most of them his classmates._

"_Touch her and kiss her." The ministry official had gotten off know and he pointed at a little seven year old. He had hesitated- and been rewarded with a beating. _

_He had eventually complied, and when they had nearly killed him for not kissing Siri, he learned to jump when the made an order. _

_Siri sobbed as Adair stood over, having his way with her. Just like their father had done. Severus had already been knocked senseless but he still tried to stop it. But every time he tried he was thwarted. And it was un-going. Adair has developed an obsession with his sister, and he was powerless to help her._

And those were but a few memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon had raised an eyebrow at him, frustration on his face. Severus smirked at the uncharacteristic irritation. Beside her husband Clementine ran a hand through her hair.

"You don't expect everyone to believe that." Molly was not asking.

Severus lied right in her face, hating the taste of lies. "That's the truth." He insisted.

Albus cleared his throat. "You are being untruthful and you are hindering justice not only for you but for everyone else involved in this."

Severus did not miss a beat. "You think that they're going to talk?" He knew they would not.

Dragon shook his head. "So you're prepared to lie on stand? That is what you are saying?"

Severus did not even answer. He left.

He was not worried at all as he was well rehearsed in the lies. All in one room he, Cinder, Ember, Sarah, Rebekah and many other girls sat on the floor waiting for Asa and Elrod to finish speaking.

"Remember, it's not lying. You know that you deserved the beatings you got." Elrod looked at them with a glare and warning in his eyes.

Besides him good friend Cinder shivered and he grabbed her hand and clutched it tight. They already knew they deserved it, why did everyone throw it in their faces.

"Now, that little traitor Else is on the damn prosecutor's side. There is nothing good to say about that tramp, am I understood?

All heads nodded, and beside him tears leaked out of many eyes. Horrible things had been done to that girl, he felt guilty even nodding.

"Now, you love your parents don't you?" Dragon stood in front of him and Severus felt hot under all the eyes on him.

"Yes." A lie, he resented them so much. A thought that quickly made him feel guilty.

"You consider Adair your father?"

"Yes." He hissed. "What's the point of this question?"

Elrod stood up. "Your honor, my client has a point."

The judge smirked at his friend Elrod. "Mr. Dragon, please get to the point."

Dragon looked flustered at the unfair treatment but pressed on. "Would you lie for them?"

"Good Slytherin's don't lie. "

"And are you a good Slytherin?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Snape, I'll ask you once more. Your parents have never abused you in any way? Or allowed anything or anyone to harm you?"

"No. Haven't you been listening to me?" He hissed.

"Let's get to Else. She was a good friend of yours?"

Severus ignored the guilt. "Yes. Before she…" He trailed off.

"Before she what?"

He kept a cool head. "Before she got sent to Azkaban."

"Why did she get sent there, tell me?" Dragon looked straight in his eyes.

"She killed her parents and husband. She hacked the hell out of them."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I'm not her!" He hissed, not wanting to think about poor Else.

The judge spoke up. "Dragon- keep your questions on track."

"Yes you honor." He looked at Severus again. "What would you say, if I told you the reason she did those things was because of the horrific amount of torture she went through?"

"I would say that's a lie…she had a great life. She's just selfish and spoiled."

"You are saying that about your friend?"

"She's no friend."

Sitting in the stands watching the girls testify was hard- hearing them lie cut hi deep. But the hardest day was when he watched Else testify against his team.

She sat at the table in front of the judge sobbing, and her blonde hair was disheveled. Her grey eyes were sunken in deep and she was scrawny.

"Stop sobbing, and start answering questions." The judge was harsh.

Above her Elrod started to speak. "You killed them, you don't deny that?"

Else started to choke on her sobs but nodded. "They- They…."

"They what! Took care of you? Loved you? Admit it! You were a shellfish child!" Elrod was so charismatic all eyes were on Else with disgust- mostly all.

She shook her head no, near hysterical. Beside her a nurse from St. Mungo's stood ,the place where she was transferred, and looked ready to sedate her.

"You are full of lies! More than TWO DOZEN people have said you lied!"

Else shook and sobbed. "I am NOT lying!" She turned behind her and looked to where Severus was sitting with the other girls. He flinched as she screamed. "Tell them the truth! They killed my baby!" She screeched.

Elrod slammed his fist on the table. "LIAR, don't bring them into this!"

"Tell them! Severus, PLEASE!"

Severus refused to look at her, and stared at the ground, refusing to tell the truth.

The Judge yawned and looked down at his gavel, playing with it. "I am calling a ten minute recess."

Severus knew that the Judge just needed to have a drink.

Once outside in the lobby area Severus hurried past reporters and headed for outside- he needed air. But before he could get there, Else had thrown her arms around him. Her scrawny arms held him tight as she sobbed into his robes.

"You tell them! How DARE you lie? How can you do…that to…me? How can you let them…get away! You son of a bitch! They locked me up and you won't tell the truth! What about Siri? If she could see you right now-"

A strong nurse grabbed Else and pulled her off, spelling her asleep. She went limp as the nurse carted her off- back to a padded room. All eyes were on him and he ran off, anywhere he could be alone. Once inside a closet he nearly freaked out and passed out. He could scarcely breathe. He could not get Else out of his mind.

_Else, at fifteen, had just had a beautiful baby girl, and she had wrapped her tightly in an old robe. Severus had seen for himself how lovely the child was. He had seen the love in Else's eyes and the way she leaned over her little bundle. And as the rain pounded down on them Severus had wrapped his robe around the bundle and mother. _

_What happened next was unbelievable. Her father had come from nowhere and yanked the little Sapphira from Else's arm and in one quick second her uncle and brother, the one who had impregnated her, held him tight and her husband held Else as her father drowned the child in a muddy puddle. They had not wanted to leave proof of the incest and it was a girl. A girl was replaceable._

_Later that night, he found out what Else had done. She had taken an axe went ape shit on her family. She had been hysterical. _


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your do

Dragon found him in the closet, choking with a panic attack taking over. Kneeling down the man grabbed him and hugged him tight, until the air came back.

Severus could not help it, he started to sob. He was a bad boy and he was liar, and he could hardly stand what a horrible person he was.

"They…they killed her baby. And they did st- the stuff to us all…" He shook and Dragon held him tighter. "Th EVVERYTING! I don' I don- I don-"

"Don't what? Come on talk to me." The lawyer coaxed.

"I don't want- want to lie anymore." He moaned, breathing heavily. "I justhey'llkillus all."

"Kill? Are you being threatened?" The lawyer seemed concerned.

He nodded, and took a deep breath. "I don't wana lie anymore."

**Dragon felt terrible for the young adults involved in all this. He felt his face turn red at the criminal acts committed. Who did this to people? **

**He had gone ballistic- charging in and screaming at the judge. Court had finally been recessed, and for the next three days he had been at work getting subpoenas and a new trial and a new judge. He just hoped it was not too late to rectify things.**

**He was in a room alone with Severus now, trying to get him to open up. It was obvious that fear had been beaten into all the children. He had not been able to get any to talk and Severus was his last option. **

**"Severus, you can trust me. I won't get mad or angry. You need to talk to me." He smiled. "I know you're brave- and now you need to be brave for everyone else who went through this."**

**Severus looked up at him. "They'll do bad things to us all." **

**Dragon shook his head. "Severus, trust me. I won't let that happen. Right now you need to talk to me, then the girls will too." He put his eyes on black ones. "You need to understand that you are not and were not evil. You did not deserve any of that. No one did." **

**Severus bit his lip. **

**"Just tell me on secret, we can go slow."**

**Severus looked unsure but whispered very low. "They called my sister." **

**Dragon felt sick. "Who did?"**

**"My mom and step-dad."**

**"Can you tell me about that?" **

**Severus looked unsure and Dragon smiled. "We don't have too. We can move on to something else."**

**"They killed Else's baby….and did bad things to her." **

**Dragon nodded, and for the next hour and a half Severus spoke in short sentences, not elaborating. **

**Finally he had sent him home, with a hug, and the instructions to get the other girls to talk. **

He sat on his couch, Dragon across from him. Albus had long since put protective wards on all the witnesses houses but he still felt unsafe.

"Court will begin in a short week. Are you ready for it?"

Severus shook his head but left it at that.

Dragon stood up and sat next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Talk to me. What's bothering you?"

"What if they don't believe us"" The question was whispered, and the black eyes filled with fear. "Or what if they think we deserved it? We were bad."

Dragon grabbed his face in strong hands. "You did NOT deserve it. And they will believe you. Those monsters are going to be caught in their own lies and brought to justice."

Severus looked down and the man released him.

"We have a very strong case Severus." He smiled. "Never you worry."

"Everyone is going to know….they'll laugh."

Dragon turned red. "NO human being would laugh. It is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Severus bit his lip. "Why do you care so much?"

"Cause I am a nice person. The world needs more of them."

"I don't want to be in the stand alone." He admitted.

Dragon frowned. "You'll be safe, don't you worry."

Severus bit his lip, he would still worry.

He was caught off guard when Dragon took off a necklace with a blue stone and slid it over his head. "There," He smiled, "This way I'll be with you."

Severus touched the necklace, and felt the warmth. He nodded. It was good to have something secure to hold on to when everyone would be looking at him and judging.

As Dragon stood up to leave he surprised himself by hugging the lawyer, brief, but still. He was even more surprised when strong arms held him in the embrace for a minute before parting.

"You take care, now." Dragon said.

cument here...


End file.
